


Escape

by Rrrowr



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ever thought about getting away from it all?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

Stiles is sprawled out on Allison’s back porch next to her, both shoulders to the wooden planks and legs akimbo. He looks relaxed, she thinks, but he looks relaxed in most places and he never really is. When he turns his head slightly to speak to her, the moon is behind him — ever present — and his face drops into shadow.

"You ever thought of like—" Stiles gestures up with his fingers, like he means to make a fly-away motion but aborts it halfway. “I dunno. Getting away from it all?"

Allison curls up a little tighter on her side, arms laying in front of her. She’s home, but she doesn’t feel safe here. Nothing about that feels right, but at least Stiles is with her. If there’s anyone who is more paranoid and alert than she is, it’s Stiles. "Sure," she says. “But where would we go?"

She doesn’t realize her slip until he looks sharply toward her, face fully in darkness now. She has to squint to make out the details of his face — the wideness of his eyes, the part of his mouth. "We could go anywhere," is what he says with the air of a promise. He twists onto his side and lays his hand over both of hers. He feels like a wall between her and the dangers outside. “It wouldn’t have to be forever, but—"

Allison silences him with a finger to his lips. Stiles means well, she knows, but even so, she’s never been the type of girl who wanted to be protected. Now, she knew too well that the bad things could happen as easily from the inside as the outside. Forget ghouls and werewolves and ghosts; family and friends could be worse. At least with monsters, there was the chance that it wouldn’t be personal.

"Stay," Allison says. She hears Stiles breath in and then out, slow and deep — hot against her skin. “Just stay? With me?"

He doesn’t say yes. He doesn’t nod. Stiles turns onto his back again and faces the moon. He stays until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://rrrowr.tumblr.com/post/51670842759) on tumblr.


End file.
